Magical Garden Pretty Cure!
Magical Garden Pretty Cure! '''is a fanfiction of a magical girl series in the Pretty Cure franchise by Todo Izumi. It is written by Yukie Todoroki. It primary themes of this series is magic, flowers, botany, friendship, and love. It's secondary themes are growth, evolution, and bonds. Characters Cures * Sumire Amazaki | The lead cure, Cure Carnation. * Ayana Aojima | The blue cure, Cure Bluebell. * Akira Hanasaki | The third cure to join the team and the yellow cure, Cure Sunflower. * Akane Sonohara | The fourth cure to join, and the red cure, Cure Rose. * Maya Watanabe | The last of the original five cures. She is the orange cure, Cure Marigold. * Tsubasa Saionji | The first of two girls to be recruited from a different school. She is the purple cure, Cure Nightshade. * Mieko Shirogane | The last cure to join the team. She is the white cure, Cure Lily. Fairies * Tulip | The Fairy from Aventulia, his homeland. * Blossom | A Fairy from the planet Julikor. * Cherry | A Fairy from the planet Artemis. Left Artemis to seek refuge on Earth. The Seven Botanical Overlords Or the Fukushima Botanical Society, who fight against the Cures. '''Known Members Aspen | The most clumsy one. He is the second weakest Overlord, and the one that appears the most. Maple | The one that has the best control over trees. One of two females in the group. Ivy | The weakest member of the Seven Botanical Overlords, and despite the name is a male. Crab Apple | The youngest member of the Seven Botanical Overlords, yet he is the third strongest. Hemlock | Best with poisonous plants such as poison ivy. The second strongest member. Skullcap | He does not get much spotlight. Skullcap has the best relationship with Ivy. Venus | The strongest overlord, she is considered the final boss. Plot Original Five Arc ''' On the first day of the new term, best friends Sumire Amazaki and Ayana Aojima go to the library to catch up on their Japanese Lit. When they are about to leave, the first member of the Seven Botanical Overlords, Aspen, makes his debut and creates a monster out of a nearby patch of violets. Sumire tells Ayana to hide as she stands her ground. Tulip comes along and gives her a transformation orb that enables the holder to transform into a magical girl. One by one, in the following days, Sumire and Ayana work together to recruit the other three Pretty Cures. '''Hemlock Arc New villain Hemlock makes his debut, causing trouble for the students at Sunset High School. None of the cures can transform without being found out, so Tulip goes out to find some Pretty Cures who can help them. Tulip finds Tsubasa Saionji (Cure Nightshade) and brings her back so she can defeat Hemlock. At the end of the arc, Tsubasa recruits Mieko Shirogane to the team. Student Council Arc The students of Sunset High School and West Fukushima High have a sports festival. The five girls who attend Sunset find out that both Tsubasa and Mieko are in the student council at their school, being secretary and a class representative respectively. Carnival Arc Currently Unplanned. Saving Kurona Arc Mieko Shirogane's little sister Kurona goes missing, and the seven cures are on warpath to find her. However when they find her, she has already declared her allegiance to the Black Inferno. Vineyard Arc Currently Unplanned. Items Transformation Orb They are seven marble-like objects (as described by Sumire Amazaki). Each one is a different color and releases a different energy. Trivia *The cures of this series are older than most series, as most series features cures that are aged 14. **The cures featured in this series are 15 or 16 years of age. Category:Series Category:Fan Series